


Paved with good Intentions

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Blasphemy, M/M, Priest Thor, Religious Elements, nonhuman Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Thor has a job converting the heathens and discrediting their gods. The second part is easy until he runs into a tribe who worships a certain trickster.





	Paved with good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerwoman3d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/gifts).



The job was straight forward, Thor had done it on numerous occasions before. Chase out the local spirit or pagan god, rededicate the site and then start construction for a new church. He’d encountered only the local peoples’ superstitions, so the removal of the false gods was a matter of impressive rituals which put the fear of God into them. Once or twice Thor had felt something, a vague uneasiness or an oppressive atmosphere, but that was most likely due to the site itself, rather than any lingering supernatural presence. These benighted souls tended to practice their cults in dreary surroundings. Given the choice between a bright sunlit hilltop and some dank grotto and nine out of ten times Thor was climbing down a gully, pushing aside overgrown vegetation and slipping on wet rocks to reach some sorry little altar overlooked by an obscenely misshapen idol.

This assignment looked to be in the same league. An obscure cult worshiping a trickster god of all things. He sighed. He wondered how long until he’d be allowed back in Rome. Rome with its sunlight hills and thronged streets, its overflowing markets and grand houses and sequestered gardens. He thought longingly of the public baths. What he wouldn’t give for a nice long soak in the calidarium followed by a cool down in the frigidarium where he could exchange gossip with his friends and neighbors. Though it was that gossip that had got him shipped out to the far northern reaches of the empire. 

If only Hipponous had kept his mouth shut, Thor would still be enjoying a life of relative ease, instead of doing penance by trudging through the barbarous north spreading the word of God to a bunch of ungrateful heathens. All because of a stupid scroll. How was he to know it was forbidden? It had been in the bishop’s library. Tucked behind some books, but it wasn’t exactly hidden. All he’d done at first was examine the illustrations, and they were certainly an eyeful. They had given Thor several inspired evenings of private entertainment.

In all honesty he should have known better than to share the scroll with Hipponous, of all people. The man was tale carrier of the worst kind. But he’d had a bit too much to drink and Hipponous was bragging about his latest conquest and Thor couldn’t resist pulling out the scroll and asking if the girl was anything like the beauties pictured. That some of them were men didn’t help, Hipponous had prejudices about that kind of thing. He also had a better grasp of the language the scroll was written in, and that’s where everything went downhill. Daimons he called them, erotic spirits of the worst kind. Thor had rolled up the scroll and swiftly returned it to the bishop’s rooms, but of course his friend couldn’t stay quiet.

Well, that was all water under the bridge. This was the last of the barbarian tribes he had to visit and then he’d be allowed to return south for a short rest at the fortified outpost. It was no Rome but at least he’d be able to relax and perhaps find a little recreation. The soldiers had to be accommodated and at least the whores would be clean. Thor wasn’t the pickiest when it came to bed partners, but he had little interest in bedding the unwashed locals. It didn’t matter that his family originally came from this area, they’d had enough sense to join their conquerors instead of fighting them and Thor had grown up in the city of cities. That he learned enough of his native tongue to talk to these people, was the reason he’d been sent north. 

Thor tripped over another root in the growing dark and swore. His meeting with this tribe had not gone well. They listened quietly enough to his words but when he offered to show them his power over their old god they laughed at him. It wasn’t a usual situation. Normally he received loud arguments from the local pagan priests or even attempts at black magic. The derisive laughter was angering. When he demanded to be shown the way to their place of worship they had pointed to the forest and a path marked by white stones. None of them showed the slightest interest in witnessing his scourging of the place. Nor did they want to accompany him. They seemed to think his defeat was destined. Thor vowed to not only find the temple but bring back proof of his God’s power over theirs. The temple however was farther then he’d been led to believe. He’d been trudging all day and seemed to be no closer to his goal. Now the stones were harder to see in the fading light and the path was overgrown as though none had gone this way in years. He was beginning to believe that the tribe had sent him on a wild goose chase and the path led nowhere. He’d need to find shelter for the night and then resume his quest in the morning.

As if summoned by this thought, he smelled wood smoke and spied the glow of a fire in the distance. It was an arduous trek as the undergrowth was thicker here. He had to struggle through briers and thistles and once he stumbled into a hidden stream, soaking his clothes in its icy water. Thor persisted and he finally broke free of the woods to see a crude wooden lean-to slumped against a hillside, a fire burning by its entrance. A hooded figure was crouched by the fire turning a spited joint of meat over the flames. The scent of the cooking meat made Thor’s mouth water and he strode into the circle of light. He knew he made an impressive sight, even bedraggled as he was, towering over six feet tall and heavy of muscle. He boomed a hearty,

“Good evening.”

If he expected the figure to be startled or even impressed he was disappointed, for the man, and man he looked under the drape of cloak, didn’t even turn his head. 

“That remains to be seen, and may depend to a good extent on you, Thor, son of Odin Oathbreaker.”

Thor started at the man knowing his name, then shook his head. He’d been traveling in these lands for half a year. No doubt his name and description had spread before him. In fact the people of the village may have sent him on a false path so this fellow could race ahead and set up this scene for him to stumble into. He decided to ignore the insult to his father. He’d heard worse since he came to the northern lands. Odin’s defection hadn’t made him friends in his homeland and Thor had no desire to fight for the bastard’s reputation.

“Since you seem to know my name, my good man, may I inquire yours?” Thor said.

“You may, though I’m no one’s good man. I have many names, Sky treader, Wolf’s father, Silver tongue among them. Take your pick.” 

He reached out and pulled a piece of meat off the joint. The fire flared up as fat dripped into it. The meat disappeared inside the hood and Thor heard the sound of lips sucking the grease from his long slender fingers. 

Ah, so that is the game, Thor thought. This must be their shaman and he will claim to be possessed by their god. Thor had gone this route before. He’d humor the faker until he had heard his riddles then he would demolish the lies with truth. If the man wouldn’t yield to words Thor always had his hammer. A dead shaman was proof of the power of his God over the local deity.

“I think Loki is a better name, is it not what your worshipers call you?” 

There was a chuckle and a wine skin landed by Thor’s feet, though he hadn’t see the man lift it. The glare of the fire made the shadows all the darker. 

“Loki I am called, here at least, though if you think to bind me by that name, you will fail priest. I am no fading memory or dying ghost. However I do remember the law of hospitality, so drink and eat and then we shall engage in discourse.” 

The man finally turned toward him and Thor felt his breath catch in his throat. This was no dirty barbarian, his face was beautiful and refined as an angel’s. Fair skin and delicate features framed by ebony locks that fell in waves to his shoulders. Under the tattered cloak his clothing was elegant, made of finely woven cloth and decorated with embroidered gold and gems, though of a style unknown to Thor. His eyes glinted red in the fire light and Thor had to repress a shudder at the demonic appearance. But the man blinked and his eyes were simply green. A trick of the light was all it was.

Thor opened the wine skin and took a small drink. He wasn’t worried about being poisoned, the hospitality laws were considered scared by the northerners. No matter how much enmity the shaman felt, Thor would not be attacked once they were evoked. The sweet burn of mead filled his mouth and trickled down his throat. He settled cross-legged before the fire and leaned into its warmth. The night was cooling and his clothing was wet and cold. The shaman, Loki he’d think of him for now, removed the spit and offered the joint to Thor. Knowing the custom, Thor took the fattest meat. He was the guest and to do otherwise was an insult. But he was careful to leave a fair amount for his host. The meat was greasy and hot and burned his fingers. He wondered for a moment how Loki was holding the bone without any sign of discomfort as he deftly tore pieces off and popped them in his mouth. His green eyes never left Thor’s face as he licked his fingers clean.

Thor’s face flushed and he quickly looked away and began to eat. Seduction was not a strategy he’d encountered before, but there was no doubt that was what Loki was attempting. He winced at the wet pop as Loki pulled one finger from his grease smeared lips.

“Is it to your taste?” Loki asked, and his voice was soft and low.

“Fine. It’s Fine.” 

Thor almost barked the words and Loki chuckled again. Thor chanced a glance in his direction. It was strange how the shadows seemed to curl around him, his face and hands and pale bare feet shone in the firelight but his raven hair blended into his cloak and his dark clothing only showed when the fire picked out the glint of gems or gold. He was wearing some kind of headdress under the hood for it didn’t lay flat to his head but poked up on either side. As if he has horns, Thor thought. He took another long drink of the mead and shivered. Whether from the cold of the night and his damp clothes, or the strangeness of the man beside him he was uncertain. Loki caught the movement and cocked his head.

“I see I have been remiss in my duties as a host. Come, I have clean clothing in my abode. There is no need for you to suffer in the cold, even if you have abandoned the gods of your fathers'.”

“I don’t need a false god’s clothing.”

“False am I? Do you doubt the evidence of your own eyes and ears?”

“I see a man, nothing more. A man who seeks to impress me by knowing my name. I’ve had better tricks played on me before. All were exposed to be tawdry fakers.”

“Suit yourself. It matters little to me if you die from the cold. Or perhaps your sacrificed god will send his servants to warm you. Should you change your mind, the door is open.”

Loki stood in one smooth motion and his hand waved over the fire. It leapt up and glowed like a miniature sun in his hand. He closed his fist and all was dark. Only a faint light leaked between his fingers as he walked into the lean-to. Even that was snuffed out as the blanket that served for a door swung shut behind him.

Thor sprang to his feet, his heart hammering. There was not even a trace of the fire, no logs nor ember nor ash. He could just make out the outline of the lean-to in the starlight. It must have been a torch and not a fire. Yes a torch, quickly picked up in the dark and doused beneath Loki’s robes. His tiredness and hunger made him see what he’d expected to see. Night aided the illusion. Thor threw the wine skin from him in a rage. He’d not be taken in by silly tricks. He loosened the hammer from his belt, stalked to the lean-to and shoved the curtain aside. It was as black as the mouth of a cave and Thor hesitated. Then his anger reasserted itself. The man couldn’t hide in a building whose length was scarce twice Thor’s height and width half that. He stepped inside and the curtain fell shut behind him. 

Again fire bloomed, but this time it was in a fireplace hewn from the living stone of the hillside. A cave, Thor thought, the lean-to lead to a cave. For the walls towered above him, lost in darkness and the room was the size of the grandest hall in Rome. Furniture was scattered about the cavern, chests and cupboards, a large bed covered in furs, tables piled high with scrolls and bottles and the arcane instruments. Candles flickered in sconces about the space. The floor was covered with layers of brightly woven carpets and the lower part of the walls hung with tapestries. Above them were softly blurred paintings of black bulls and maneless lions, spotted horses and great elephants covered in hair. They shifted in the dancing firelight and seemed to move. Thor lowered his eyes from the paintings. A pair of carved wood chairs now framed the fireplace and Loki lounged in one. He looked over at Thor with languid eyes. Despite the many lights, shadows clung to him and Thor could only see his face and pale hands in the fire’s bright light. 

“I see you’ve decided to take me up on my offer.” Loki said and waved his hand toward the bed. 

Thor looked and saw a knee length red tunic lay across the furs. He would have sworn it was not there a moment before. 

“I do not treat with those who serve the powers of darkness.” Thor growled. He gripped his hammer harder and advanced toward Loki.

Loki grinned at him. 

“O mortal man, I don’t serve anyone but myself. Put down your weapon and avail yourself of the comforts I offer. The rule of hospitality holds on both sides and I have done nothing to revoke it. You have drank my mead and eaten of my meat. Courtesy is owed, is it not? Or does your god admonish you to return good with evil?” 

He shifted and draped one long leg over the arm of his chair, his slender foot caught the golden glow of the fire. Thor could have sworn something slithered out of sight at the back of the chair and Loki’s cloak seemed to move of its own accord, a black ragged shadow that bled into the darkness behind him. Thor stopped. The man was correct. He had done nothing to break the rules between guest and host and should Thor do so, none of the tribes would allow him to stay in their territory. It was a long journey back to Roman lands and he had no wish to be harried every step of the way. It was doubtful they would stay converted if word got out that he’d attacked his host unprovoked. 

“He tells us to return evil with good.” Thor said and lowered his hammer.

“Well then,” Said Loki and he waved toward the clothing. “Returning good with good should prove no hardship.”

He turned back to the bed. There was no point in staying in his wet and muddy clothes and so far all the man had done was trick him with a bit of sleight of hand. He hadn’t shown him any discourtesy. Thor looked back but Loki had turned away and was gazing into the fire. His silhouette strange in the wavering light. Thor stripped out of this clothing. There was a hammered copper basin filled with water and a cloth beside it and Thor used them to wash the day’s travel from his body. He dried himself on a soft towel and pulled the tunic over his shoulders. He lifted his eyes and met Loki’s appraising gaze. A pink tongue licked over his thin lips and his eyes gleamed red in the fire. Thor flushed and quickly pulled the cloth down covering himself.

Loki’s soft laugh ran down his spine like a caress and Thor’s blood rushed south. The tightening in his groin told him he’d dropped the tunic’s hem just in time.

“Don’t tell me you ascribe to Mithra’s code of celibacy, I can clearly see you are intact. That false modesty does not become you.”

“What concern is it of you whether I ascribe to celibacy or not?”

“Dear boy, I thought that was obvious. I mean you to share my bed this night. Do not tell me you are unwilling. I can feel your hunger from here.”

Loki stood up and his cloak brushed the floor at his feet, longer than before. Thor could see his lean body beneath the dark shirt, the broad shoulders and trim waist and narrow hips were enticing. He was tall, nearly Thor’s height and he moved like flowing water as he advanced. Behind him the fire died down to low glowing logs and the candles flickered and went out. 

“It has been a long time has it not?”

Thor’s heart was pounding. This was no shaman with twisted words and a handful of simple tricks. Thor could feel the power of the man as he stepped closer. He reached into his tunic and brought forth his cross, thrusting it to the full length of its cord toward the creature. Loki looked at it, raised one eyebrow and closed his hand over Thor’s. His fingers were preternaturally warm. 

“That requires you to actually believe for it to work.” He kissed Thor’s wrist. “Besides Thor, you were sworn to me at your conception. Your parents lay inside the scared stones and bargained with me for a child. Your father was foolish enough to think that if he fled his homeland he need not heed his oath. Did my curse, which consumed him from within, care that he no longer walked my woods?”

Thor’s eyes widened. Odin had indeed died from a disease that burned his insides black. By the time he’d perished, Thor was grateful the miserable old bastard had been paid back for the years of suffering his mother and he had endured. He’d wondered at the time if Frigga has cursed him with her death, for surly she hated him for his betrayal of her brother into the hands of the Romans.

“I was sworn to you?” Thor said. 

He should be frightened. He should be fighting, but the touch on his hand was warm and strong and looking into Loki’s eyes he could not doubt his words. Nor could he doubt the heat that blazed under his skin for the strange man.

“Yes beloved. All your travels in distant lands and flirting with foreign gods means nothing. You were destined to return to me.”

He cupped Thor’s face and bent in to brush his lips over Thor’s mouth. Thor reached his hand behind Loki’s neck and returned the kiss roughly, his lips bruising hard, his teeth nipped and tugged. Loki’s tongue darted into his mouth wet and warm and Thor lapped at it, sucked and moaned when it went deeper than it should. 

“O priest” Loki said. “Would you waste yourself in the cause of a cold and distant god? Give yourself to me and you will learn what true passion is.”

He kisses on Thor’s throat were like hot coals and Thor ached for his touch as he had never ached for any other. He dropped his hand to Loki’s waist meaning to pull him closer when the man pulled back.

“Say it Thor. Swear you will serve me alone.” Loki held him at arm’s length and Thor looked into eyes that burned like green fire and promised him all the pleasures of heaven and hell combined.

Thor tried to remember his prayers, but all that came to him was the infighting, the gossip, the cruel, petty sins he and his fellow priests committed in their scrabble for power and influence. Spout all the words he wished, he could no more claim to truly believe in his peace loving god than in the quarreling Roman ones that came before him. But here and now was a god that burned like a brand, no distant whisper in the darkness but a hard grasp and soft lips and a body that made Thor’s cock throb in anticipation. His blood was singing in his ears and he found himself saying not the ritual of banishment but words of allegiance. 

“I swear Loki. I swear myself to your service.” Thor cried, his thoughts blurred with lust and longing.

There was a sharp tug on his neck and the leather thong snapped, the cross was torn from his hand and flung into the fire. The embers flared up with a roar and Loki’s laugh was wild and dark and rang like a wolf’s howl tearing apart the night. The cloak billowed around him like a pair of great wings, the hood sliding back to reveal two curved horns, and a long snakelike tail whipped the air behind him.

The mouth that captured his was hard and hot and Thor opened his lips and melted into it. Part of him knew he should feel horror, that this was all he’d been taught to fear. But he didn’t fear, it was lust that ripped through his body, a need so great he couldn’t deny it. This was what he’d been searching for his whole life. A power greater so great it rocked him to his core. All the scripture and hymns, the incense and rituals couldn’t compete with Loki’s hands on his back or his lips branding his throat or the hard press of his body against Thor’s. Thor grasped Loki tighter and his fingers dug into the muscles of his buttocks. He thrust his hips and his cock rubbed against Loki’s groin and he felt Loki's hard length.

Loki laughed again and the sheer wicked triumph made Thor thrill with anticipation. Now was the time to put his muscles to good use and he twisted and lifted Loki from the floor and threw him onto the bed, Thor landed on top hard enough to knock a surprised “woomph” of expelled breath. Thor took advantage of the momentary surprise to nip down Loki’s slender throat and fumble with the clasp of his shirt. His hands were pushed away and with a brush of fingers Loki dispelled their clothing and Loki lay beautifully naked beneath Thor. His pale skin was ridged with lines and dots that traced in swirls and runes and geometric shapes whose meaning danced at the edge of Thor’s understanding. Wings as black as night with a glimmer of stars within their leathery folds spread out beneath him. His horns were short and arched forward and curved back like those of a chamois, more delicate then goat horns and polished smooth and dark as obsidian. Thor felt a warm grip on his leg and knew Loki’s long tapered tail was wrapped around his ankle.

“Are you a demon than?” Thor asked as he kissed down Loki’s chest. 

He paused to take one pink crinkled nipple in his mouth and sucked at the hard nub. Loki’s hands tightened in his hair.

“Mmmm.” Loki moaned. His back arced as he thrust his chest against Thor’s lips. “Would it put you off if I said I was? Or would it give you freer rein to do that which you wish so ardently to do? Shall you blame your passion on my influence and thus save you soul from damnation?”

“Can you not speak in riddles?” Thor said as he released the swollen nipple from his mouth and licked down Loki’s muscled belly. 

“Where is the fun in that?” 

“So this is a game with you?”

Thor lifted his head, his pupils were so wide the blue was only a thin light rim. His chin hovered a scant inch from Loki’s straining cock.

“All things are a game to me, but this is the best of games, O priest.” Loki panted “The question is shall you continue to play or shall you be as oath forsworn as your sire?”

Thor’s answer was a quick dip of his head and the warm, wet drag of his tongue up the length of Loki’s hard shaft. The pearl of precum he licked from the rosy glans burned sharp and sour as vinegar on his tongue. Loki moaned again and nails dug into Thor’s scalp. He took it as encouragement and closed his lips around the head and sucked Loki’s cock into the heated embrace of his mouth. Loki cried out in words Thor knew not, but the meaning was clear as he thrust his hips forward. Thor took him deeper and wrapped one powerful hand around the base, squeezing and stroking to match the rhythm of his bobbing head. Loki writhed under him cursing and rutting and trying to drive his cock down Thor’s throat. His nails raked bloody furrows in Thor’s scalp and neck and shoulders in his passion. 

Thor grinned as he laved up the hot length and lapped over the head. His own cock was throbbing in need but seeing Loki with his eyes half closed and his lips parted was worth holding off for. He spit on the fingers of his free hand and slid them behind Loki’s balls to rub in tight circles over his anus. Loki worked his hips down and ground his ass against Thor’s hand and Thor obliged him pushing a finger into the tight opening. The temperature inside Loki’s body was even warmer than his skin and Thor groaned at the thought of sheathing his cock in that heat. He curled his finger searching for the right spot and was rewarded with Loki’s inarticulate cry. Loki’s wings beat like a trapped moth’s on the bed, his tail coiled bruising tight around Thor’s calf and he thrust his cock hard and deep into the Thor’s sucking mouth. Thor could feel the pulse under his tongue and Loki’s nails dug into his scalp again. It was with a deep satisfaction that Thor heard his name on Loki’s lips as came with hot gouts that filled Thor’s mouth and spilled down his chin. And still Loki thrust and ground into his mouth, as if orgasm wasn’t enough and he would take even more pleasure from his human lover’s body.

It was Thor who gasped for breath and pulled away coughing and sputtering. It was Loki who dragged Thor up the length of his body and shoved him on his back, to lick the remains of his spend from Thor’s lips and chin and throat and cheeks. Loki whose slender hands held his shoulders down and Loki who nudged his thighs apart to kneel between them. Thor saw that his cock was a hard as ever, gleaming with spit and spend and he knew Loki intended to have him, instead of the other way around. Thor’s eyes widened when Loki’s wings slipped beneath his calves and Thor’s knees were raised and spread apart. The touch of the warm leathery skin was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Thor jumped and shuddered when Loki’s tail coiled around his cock, the alien feeling made his heart beat erratically. Loki grinned at his surprise and trailed his hands from Thor’s shoulders to his nipples, to tug and pinch them into red hardness. 

“Truly did you think them only for looks? Or would you try to believe I was merely human for a while longer?” 

Loki rolled his hips and his cock brushed against Thor’s perineum and pushed his balls up. 

“Wait.” Thor cried out. “I’ve never done this before.”

Loki was the one to look surprised, and then his grin went fierce and predatory. 

“So you have had your share of sweet pliant men, but never allowed them to fill you?” 

He chuckled at Thor’s quick worried nod.

“Don’t worry dearest, I will be gentle, seeing as how you saved this gift for me alone.”

Loki bent down and kissed Thor’s red swollen lips with a soft touch. One hand he slide down to fondle between Thor’s buttocks, his fingertips rubbing slick over his rim, warm and teasing.

“I shall not enter you until you beg for me.” Loki said and licked one crinkled nipple. His tail squeezed and relaxed around Thor’s cock in a siding embrace. Thor found himself moving to the touch, thrusting into the strange grasp. Loki’s fingers teased him in his most intimate spot. He began working his ass against the warm stroking, wanting more. His nipples ached as they were rubbed and pulled, his cock throbbed in the tight grip, and his lips were swollen and soft under Loki’s kisses.

“More!” Thor begged and Loki eased a slender slick finger into his tight ass. 

It felt strange and almost wrong until Loki started stroking him inside. That felt so good, Thor moaned aloud. He could feel the slickness as Loki’s magic stretched him open, muscles relaxing in the heat of his touch. He wanted more, wanted to feel Loki filling him and he cried out again.

“Fuck me! Now, damn you.”

“You’re a demanding creature aren’t you? So used to getting your own way.” Loki grinned down at him. “I’ve half a mind to not give it to you.” 

His finger withdrew from Thor’s ass and Thor couldn’t help the desperate “No!” that fell from his lips.

“Lucky for you that I’m a capricious beast.” Loki answered.

The touch of his cock on Thor’s slick hole was hot and firm and Thor gasped as Loki slowly pushed into him. He tensed and it burned, by all the demons in hell it burned. Not only from the stretch as his rim was forced wider but from the heat of Loki’s cock. He wanted it to stop and at the same time he wanted it to never stop. His conflict was etched on his face and Loki ceased, and brushed his hand over Thor’s face.

“Relax O priest, fighting will not win you this battle.”

Thor took a deep breath and forced himself to relax and open to Loki.

“Ah,” Loki sighed, “like that. Perfect.” 

He moved again and Thor felt the head of his cock pop inside. There was an immediate relief to his aching rim. The warmth and slickness of his cock allowed Loki to slide slowly forward until he was fully embedded. Thor panted, as the pain was replaced by throbbing heat and the heavy fullness of Loki’s cock deep in his ass. Loki rocked slow and easy. The steady drag and push sending waves of blissful sensation through Thor's body. Thor moved to Loki’s thrusts, his cock sliding in the tight coiled tail, his nipples hard under Loki’s fingers. The wet sounds as Loki’s cock fucked into his hole were an obscene accompaniment to their mutual moans and cries of desire. Loki captured his mouth again and Thor was over taken by sensation, and he moved one hand to grip a curved horn and hold Loki’s mouth to his. The other grasped the back of Loki’s neck and they breathed each other’s air. Hunger and satiation braided together. The wet slide of sweat slick skin, the slap of lean hip to muscular butt, the rough greedy kisses of which neither could get their fill, and the tug and thrust of cock into gripping heat fed into their joined desire.

Thor could feel the pressure building deep, Loki’s cock milking it out of him, pushing it into an overload of sensation. He rutted faster, aching for release.

“Yes!” Lock urged increasing his speed. “Yes, Thor. Give me the benediction of your lust. Spill your seed in scared blessing on my flesh. Sacrifice your need to me.”

The words twisted inside Thor’s mind, blasphemous and loving. He gave in to them, gave in to Loki, felt the heat blaze through him in a flash of fire. If this was what it meant to burn, then he’d embrace this flame for all eternity. He sobbed against Loki’s lips and trembled as spasm after pulsing spasm sent him hurtling into ecstasy. His quavering cries were echoed by his lover and Loki shook like an earthquake. His thrusts stuttered and lost all rhythm. He arched burying himself deep into Thor’s clenching hole, riding Thor’s orgasm and filling the mortal’s body with his own spurting spend. 

They lay limbs entwined breathing hard, hearts hammering in matched beats. Loki’s tail unwound and left a smear of Thor’s cum down his side. Thor’s knees were lowered and his legs quivered with the strain of abused muscles. His hands gripped Loki around the waist to keep him close. Loki wrapped Thor in his wings returning the embrace. Eventually their panting breaths slowed, Loki’s cock softened and slipped from Thor’s butt and a warm wetness seeped between his cheeks. 

Loki raised his head, cradled Thor’s bearded jaw in his hand smiled softly. His eyes were glowing embers and Thor looked into their crimson depths lost in wonder and adoration. Loki for his part bent and kissed Thor’s forehead. 

“Never again. Never again shall you be parted from me my beloved. A thousand years have I waited for your return to me. A hundred thousand times a thousand have I cast my net for your soul.” Loki smoothed Thor’s sweat damp hair back. “You are sworn to me now, by your own words, by your own choice.” 

Thor shut his eyes and breathed in the combined scents of sex and male and burning wood.

“Yes, Loki.” Thor said. “I am forever yours.” He felt a frisson of fear as the last bit of resistance fled his soul.

“Mmmmm.” Loki purred. “Not even death shall free you this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
